His Angel of Death
by Amellys
Summary: The path into madness often leads through pain and disappointment. Bellatrix Black was not always obsessed with the Dark Lord. Her descent into darkness was slow and gradual. Was it her fault? And what role did Rodolphus play? Full summary inside BBRL NBL
1. Prologue

**His Angel of Death**

**A/N:** This my first Bella/Roddy fic, and I hope you'll like it :)

**Summary:** Bellatrix Black is the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. At eighteen, she found her calling amongst the Death Eaters, yet it seems that the Dark Lord does not want them to know about her just yet. His plans for her are different from what he keeps in store for the others. So he trains her for a special role, a role that not even Bellatrix fully understands yet. In middle of all this, young Bella meets the handsome and mysterious Rodolphus Lestrange, who seems to take an odd interest in her, even though she keeps pushing him away. Then there are her sisters, Narcissa who spins her own web, and young Andy that is much in need of guidance and parenting. The ever-vigilant Lucius Malfoy glowers in the background, plotting Bella's fall because she has scorned him. Will Bellatrix be able to deal with all of this? Can she remain herself in the midst of intrigues and plots aimed to bring her down? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

**Pairings**: Bellatrix Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks, Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to JKR, but I love them anyway.

* * *

**Prologue**

Pride. It has always been the trademark of Bellatrix Black. Her pride always came first, regardless of the consequences. Her pride was what held her together, her strongest shield against the world and the most vulnerable spot at the same time. Proud, proud Bella Black. This personality trait went unchecked for so many years; it grew stronger and stronger burdening Bellatrix with an unhealthy amount of arrogance that eventually caused recklessness. She knew what she was: the most beautiful, the smartest, the most cunning, and the sexiest witch at Hogwarts. If someone, anyone, tried to reproach her for her arrogance, they were simply wrong. What did they think they knew? They weren't her, they could never know.

After she finished Hogwarts, Bella spent a year or so aboard, learning and relaxing after seven years of hard work. And when she returned to England, she heard rumors, rumors that led her to _him_.

Good witches are just bad witches that don't get caught, right? Bellatrix Black did not get caught the first few times that she followed her cousin Regulus Black to the secret place, but then again, Regulus was not among the brightest of the family. The transportation was easier than she thought it would be; she just held onto his cloak whenever he apparated to the meetings and he never noticed. And so Bella was a bad witch that never got caught, being bad at night when no one knew, and good during the day when they all saw.

She was never scared by what she discovered at these meetings that she observed, hiding under two invisibility cloaks and a number of her own spells, fearing discovery. But no fear would put a stop to her ever-growing fascination with the darkness embodied by the man who summoned the masked men there. Purebloods to rule them all… Muggles, dirty, stupid Muggles, gone… And he'd make it all happen…

Then, one night, after the meeting was finished, when she was about apparate back home, a spell immobilized her. It was a strong spell, cast wordlessly and she could not break it herself. At the same time, another spell was used to strip off the invisibility cloaks, and she was levitated towards the Dark Lord himself.

"Bellatrix Black, is it?" the icy voice inquired in a mildly amused tone, as the man spun her idly around her axis in the air so she was facing him.

The Dark Lord has not taken on the horrifying appearance he would be known for yet. His eyes, while not completely human, flashed red only once in a while, and they remained a deep shade of black for most of the time. His face was not handsome, nor was it hideous; it spoke of the unknown, unlimited power that he wielded. The medium-length black hair that framed his pale face was neatly combed and the robes that hung to his tall, muscular body were made of expensive material and cut with skill and expertise.

"Yes," Bella whispered, holding her chin up stubbornly, but then, as if she realized whom she was speaking to, lowered her head and corrected herself: "Yes, my lord."

"This is not the first time you are here," it was not a question; he knew. Bellatrix briefly wondered if he knew of her all along, but it soon stopped to matter.

"Ah, Bella- mind if I call you that?" she shrugged, not that he needed her approval to do anything. "Of course I knew; how could I not?"

Bellatrix frowned. She was more than willing to admit that he was powerful, but her spells weren't that bad.

"No, my dear, it was not the spells that gave it away. It was your thoughts that betrayed you."

Bellatrix said nothing, what was the point in talking to someone who could and would read your mind anyway?

"Now, now, Bella," he scolded lightly. "You can't expect me to use Legillimency whenever I am speaking to you. It's impolite."

Bella continued to stare at him with a touch of defiance concealed in her angular features. Her mind was void of all thoughts; she had nothing to say.

"You came to at least seven of our little conclaves, my dear," he observed. "Maybe you wanted to join us," he paused. "Or perhaps, you were trying to spy on us?"

"I am sorry, my lord," Bella replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, offended by the implication. "I did not see the sign-up sheet anywhere."

"Hm," his mind was clearly on something else as he twirled his wand in his long fingers. "What should I do with you, insolent Bella? Oh, I know. Crucio!"

Bellatrix writhed in pain after the curse hit her. It felt like she was going to combust and snap back together all at once. She wanted to scream in pain, but she could not, would not, he would not break her as if she was one of the dogs. She was Bellatrix Black, inferior to no one. She was, was…

Next, she heard his cold, high-pitched laughter spilling all over the forest clearing where they usually met. Bellatrix stared at him dumbfounded, the curse was over, he was finished torturing her.

"See what I can do, Bella?" he asked, reading her mind despite what he said previously. "I am more powerful than you."

"I could kill you if I wanted to, my pet," he added, playing with his wand again as a menacing light came to his eyes.

"You are not going to do that," Bellatrix, who seemed to gather her thoughts again, said in response.

"And why, pray, not? You spied on me and my group of—friends, which is simply rude, and you heard conversations that were not meant for your ears."

"You need me," Bella stated bluntly, giving him a cold, calculating look.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix, I need no one. Not you, not any of them," he scoffed. "They are simply my toys. My puppets, if you will. Just like you. They can be broken and replaced. I can break and replace you too. I _should_ just kill you."

"I could advance your cause farther than any of them," Bella replied, her eyes glittering oddly. "I am more powerful, smarter and better than any of them. And above all, I am more dedicated."

"You?" he giggled. "What are you? A mere girl of sixteen or seventeen, stronger and more powerful than the rich, well-established men that serve me?"

"Yes," Bella purred. "I am more loyal than any of them. More capable. I do not fear death, captivity or torture. What I don't know, I can learn. I can be whatever you need me to be."

"Hm," he paused, deciding to play along with her, but seizing her up as he did so. "Why? Why should I not kill you? I can find plenty like you…"

"You probably can," Bella admitted. "But why wait? You can either get your most loyal and most valuable servant now or you can kill a daughter of the noble House of Black. The choice is yours."

He said nothing, but watched her intently for a few minutes.

"If you are dissatisfied with me, you can always kill me later on," Bellatrix added as an afterthought when he did not say anything for a while.

"You do not fear death."

Bellatrix paused for she never really thought of it in those terms.

"No. No, I don't," she assented.

Voldemort started pacing around; keeping his eyes on her as if he was weighing her potential. Some time passed before he stopped again, and raised his hand. Bellatrix was finally released from the spell, and she fell to the ground with a thump.

"Show me," he ordered.

Bella wished the order was clearer, but because it wasn't, she took it as a test, and raised her wand to cast a spell. She summoned a rock that she transfigured into a mantichore. The animal hissed, preparing to attack, but with another spell, it was shackled, unable to move. Of course, all the spells were done in wordless magic, all of them, except the last one.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The mantichore was hit by a ray of green light that caused its instant death.

Through the whole process, the dark lord showed no sign of being impressed, but he did not scold her either, which pleased Bella, and gave her enough confidence to perform the very last spell.

It was time for her big finale. She raised her wand, and brought it down in one fluid motion as she bellowed:

"Volo hoc revenire!"

It was a new spell that she had never tried before, a spell she had only read about in one of the book she smuggled into her room from Knockturn Alley. She was risking by using it, but if it worked, it would add just the right touch to her little performance.

To her pleasure, the spell worked. The mantichore shook its appendages and raised its head to expectedly look at Bellatrix as if to ask her for orders.

"That would be enough," the Dark Lord stepped in before she had time to think of another spell that might impress him. "I assume that this is your first time creating a semi-Inferus?"

"Yes, my lord."

There was no point in lying to someone who could read her thoughts anyway.

"And do you know the counter-spell as well?"

"No, I don't," Bellatrix admitted, embarrassed.

"Pride, my pet, pride," Voldemort hissed and with one swish of his wand, the mantichore resumed its natural state of being dead.

"But yes, I can definitely work with your talents," Voldemort decided, and Bella could swear that this would be the happiest day of her life.

"You will be a good servant, won't you Bella?" the Dark Lord murmured, holding her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Yes, oh yes, my lord!"

As if he learned what he wanted to learn, her let her chin fall and he turned away from her.

"Should I come to the next meeting, my lord?" Bella inquired before taking her leave.

"No, Bellatrix- beautiful warrior, you must train first. You will be better than any of them," there was a dark prophecy in his words. "Stronger and more powerful."

Bella's thin lips spread in a self-satisfied smile. He thought her worthy!

"I will tell you where to meet me, and when."

Then he disappeared.

And that is how the Dark Lord met what was to become his greatest asset in his war.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I am really sorry that this update took so long, but I am pretty busy with my life. I will update this fic every now and then, but don't count on it being updated often. Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: Belongs to JKR... blah....

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Such an opportunity presented itself soon enough.

The dark night has long descended upon Eversleigh, the home of Cygnus and Druella Black, when their eldest daughter, unknown to them, was climbing back through her window, cursing the anti-Apparition spells that were placed on the mansion. No, not even on the mansion as a whole, but on her room, specifically.

"Fuck," she swore silently as the window resisted her attempts to open it. "Goddamn it, Father. You know you can't stop me, but you must make it difficult for me… I honestly cannot wait until I am married and out of this house…"

…Or so Bella kept muttering to herself as she climbed into her study, which was generally more accessible from the outside than her room to which it was connected by a short, narrow hallway.

She was feeling generally cranky and annoyed, and this last venture up the wall did not exactly brighten her mood. The way she spent the evening was stupid and boring- nothing interesting happened at all at that idiotic party in the Knockturn Alley. She went in a vain hope to at least find _one of them_, for He would never be in such a place. Apart from taking out her ire on a young HalfBlood, the night was pretty much a waste. Just as was the past week. She was bored out of her mind. Her parents were extremely busy doing absolutely nothing, which was actually preferable without Narcissa or Andromeda at home. Her two younger sisters were at school, which left Bella alone and bored.

The boredom was not what drove her nuts, though. No. She could handle boredom. She has done that before. What drove Bella up the wall was waiting. It has been a week since she spoke to the Dark Lord. It has been a week since he promised to train her. Full seven days. And nothing. He did not contact her. He did not own up to his promise. And she was _sick_ of waiting.

Frowning all the way to her room, Bella almost did not notice the letter that sat on her escritoire. The small, green envelope glowed in the dark". Her name, "Bellatrix", glittered in silver ink written in big, no-nonsense handwriting. Bella's eyes widened, and she instantly forgot all her feelings. Her thoughts were racing as she whispered:

"Lumos!"

With her wand lit, Bella approached the desk. Years of being a Black prevented her from touching the glowing envelope with her bare hands or even with her wand. Of course, it could be exactly what she was expecting. Or it could be a curse in an envelope that somehow slipped through Eversleigh's ancient protection charms. Nonetheless, Bella summoned a pair of tongs from the fireplace and slowly turned the envelope over. It was still green and still glowing and there was a seal the likes of which she has never seen before. It looked like a human skull with a snake coiled around it, grotesquely. She hesitated to touch it. She was almost sure that it was _from Him_, but that did not necessarily mean that it was _safe_.

She used the tongs to lift the envelope from the desk and turn it upside down. Nothing fell out. Not a word. Not a curse. She sighed. Clearly, there was no other way around it. She had to touch it. Or did she?

"Manus!" she commanded, and the tongs changed in shape and substance, so that now they resembled human hands.

She touched the envelope again. And it disappeared.

"Shite!"

Okay. So maybe that wasn't the brightest idea. Bella brought the tongs closer, and touched the space in between with her gloved left hand. The space between the tongs was filled with empty air. Bella felt a wave of panic rush over her. She glowered at the tongs-now-human-hands and threw them back into the fireplace.

"Accio envelope!" she thought, summoning the image of the green-glowing envelope in her head.

To her surprise, the spell worked. The little envelope seemed sensitive to her magic. With that thought in mind, Bella levitated it towards her and proceeded to open magically. The envelope appeared to be empty. And then it clicked. Bella finally reached out her hand and touched the envelope. She felt a pull in her navel, and she was dragged forward…

* * *

"I am glad that you finally decided to join me, pretty Bella," a cold voice greeted Bellatrix who stood up with as much grace as possible after being Portkeyed against her will to an unknown location. Well, the former was a lie. Bellatrix very much wanted to be Portkeyed against her will by the Dark Lord. And the place was of no importance.

"My Lord," she bowed.

"We will begin your training, Bella," the Dark Lord told her, looking at her with slight amusement hidden in his sardonic smile.

"Oh?"

"Yes, my pet. You have been impatient for this, hm?" he cooed as he forced her face up to look at him.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Well, all in time, Bella, all in time."

"Is now the time, My Lord?" As much as Bella feared and obsessed over the Dark Lord, she could not help but be a little irate by him as well.

"Shh, Bella. Patience, patience."

Bellatrix forced herself not to groan.

The Dark Lord let go of her chin and she used this new freedom to look around. They were standing in some sort of an eerie forest clearing. There was a stone well and a shack on the far end, too far for her to see. A bizarre thought occurred to her: did he live here? She quickly dismissed it. A man of his power would never subject himself to such poverty. Besides, if he was reading her thoughts at the moment, she did not want to insult him.

It appeared that she was safe in that respect for the time being. The Dark Lord seemed preoccupied creating the training grounds for her. It resembled an obstacle course. Bella raised her eyebrows. She never saw anything like it, and she could not begin to phantom what it could be. There was a climbing ladder, a net, a hole filled with mud and a bunch of ropes. Bella was utterly and profoundly confused.

"Um, My Lord?" she began to ask.

"This is the first stage of your training, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord stated, clearly pleased with his$ creation.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You run through it. It should stimulate a Muggle-and-Wizard fight."

"Oh, of course, My Lord."

Yes. Well, that did not explain it at all. However, Bella was eager to obey His orders, for she was sure that they made sense on a larger scale.

And so, to please the Dark Lord, Bella went in. It seemed simple at first; climb up and down some ropes, jump over the pit of mud, etc. The first surprise came when she was climbing up a wall, and a Muggle man attacked her with a gun. She has never seen anything like that before. She had heard of the weird, mechanical wands that Muggles used to fight, but she has never encountered one before. It took her a few seconds to disarm the man, but nevertheless, he had enough time to wound her in the arm. She quickly healed it, perplexed more than before

She was startled a second time when a wizard rushed at her, his wand unleashed shouting curses and charms. She quickly threw herself on the side to avoid being hit and shouted a curse in response. Surprisingly enough, it bounced off the target. The man kept rushing at her, singing her leg with a curse and narrowly missing her head. She dodged a few spells, but none of her own seemed to work. The man kept coming closer and closer. Bella gripped her wand tighter and sent Cruciatus curse in his direction. Nothing. The man must have been invincible.

"Expelliarmus!"

She felt a beam of red light hit her squarely in the stomach, and her wand went flying from her hand.

The man was now two feet away. He raised his wand:

"Avada Ked—"

"Enough!" the Dark Lord's voice bellowed over the path, and within few seconds the training ground disappeared.

"Stand up, Bella."

Bellatrix, terrified as she was, silently obeyed his orders. She could detect nothing in his voice. It was empty of mockery or hatred. She was not sure what it all meant; all she knew is that on some level, she failed his test. But what was the punishment? Abandonment? Torture? Perhaps death?

"You lost your wand. Worse yet, you were not able to exterminate your opponent."

She silently shook her head.

"What should I do with a servant that failed the simplest of trials?"

Bella kept staring at the wet grass underneath her feet.

"Answer me, Bellatrix."

The answer was simple.

"Kill the weak," Bellatrix whispered through her pale lips.

"Yes, yes. That is certainly an option," he mulled out loud. "Are you afraid, little warrior? Are you now afraid of death, Bellatrix Black?" he began to mock her.

Bellatrix frowned. She straightened her back and raised her chin. She was a _Black_. The worst he could do was to kill her, right? _Well, let him do this worst!_ She thought.

"Aw, Bella," his lips curled up at the changed in her stance. "Don't you realize that I have the power to end your life?"

"My life is yours, My Lord!" Bella exclaimed, gathering up her courage, or rather, her perseverance. "I do not care if I live or die, as long as it serves you!"

If the response confused, startled or perhaps frightened him, the Dark Lord did not let it show. His face remained in the same unmoving mask of amusement as when he was teasing her, but his manner grew more serious.

"If that be the case, I can make more use of you alive, Bella."

Bella exhaled the fear that gnawed on her soul since she entered the course.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"But don't fail me again."

"I will not, My Lord."

He held her gaze for a few seconds, seemingly searching for something in her eyes. Bellatrix let him go through her mind and observe whatever he might. She was his tool, and she was painfully aware of it. Finally, he turned his gaze away and motioned for her to follow as he walked to the stone shack far out in the clearing.

* * *

Bellatrix spent the months that followed her first "training session" in a similar fashion. Once or twice a week, her Master would send for her, and she would practice or learn new magic. What she learned was stronger and darker than anything she might have imagined, and her teacher has mastered it all. She was a quick learner. Soon, some of her spells were second only to Voldemort himself. There was no question that Bellatrix knew this, and thus her self-confidence and her faith in her Master grew with each day. She finally found her calling. She was no longer wasting time around Eversleigh, punishing the House-elves or storming around, full of angst. The study of dark magic provided an outlet for her energy, something necessary to her existence.

With rigorous exercise and extensive use of magic, Bellatrix bloomed to beauty and power. She became leaner, yet curvier than her girl self. Somewhere along the path to darkness, Bellatrix Black became a woman, one that was completely aware of her abilities and beauty.

Yet, at home almost no one noticed. Cygnus, her dignified Father, was too absorbed in his own money-making schemes to notice what was happening right under his nose, while Druella, his wife, was too engrossed in making the "right" social matches for her three daughters to care much if one of them went missing at night every now and then. Besides, the small scratches and the dark circles under her eyes were easily covered by a small glamor charm every now and then. Thus, the Black family was blissfully clueless.

Bella's birthday came and went, and she turned nineteen. It was the year when Narcissa graduated from Hogwarts, at seventeen, old enough to be formally introduced to the society. But not even Narcissa, the only person who could be labeled as "close" to Bella, knew about her nightly rendezvous. She saw that Bella was more beautiful and dangerous than ever, but she did not know the cause. She was the only one that noticed that Bella was often gone at night, but in her romantic naivety, she assumed that her sister had a secret lover, and that assumptiion produced much amusement for her and much annoyance for Bellatrix.

Narcissa hardly spent much time pondering Bella's nocturnal life. This was her summer, the summer of balls and love; the summer when she would find her soul mate. While a hopeless romantic at heart, Narcissa was a cold-blooded realist, and she knew that to find a man worthy of her, she would have to employ all her charms. She did not intend to end up like Bella, beautiful but unreachable.

And so, on a certain July evening, Eversleigh was abuzz with the last preparations for the guests that would arrive in less than an hour. Downstairs, the House-elves and the inhabitants of the mansions were rushing around alike. But upstairs, Narcissa was standing in Bella's room, trembling with anticipation. Andy was sprawled on Bella's bed; completely thoughtless of the damage her position would cause her expensive dress. Bella herself was standing in her large closet, wearing nothing but a corset and her knickers.

"Bella, please, do hurry," Narcissa pleaded, her worry mirrored on her face.

Bellatrix laughed:

"Cissa, please, we have time."

"Bella…"

"Why are you so worried, Cissy?" You look gorgeous. Everyone will love you."

Bellatrix was by no means lying. Narcissa looked absolutely stunning in her white dress that hugged her at all the right places, and fell in low cascades down to her calves. It clung to her tiny waist, cupped her breasts and the spaghetti straps exposed her milky white shoulders and neck. Silver clips held up her silvery blonde hair, but a few locks that escaped rested lightly her shoulders. Truly, she was a vision in white.

"You think so?" Narcissa asked as she, very self-consciously, checked herself in the mirror for the millionth time.

"I know so."

And with that, Bella finally decided on a dress. She reached in, snatched a ball gown from the hanger and pulled it over her head. The silky blue fabric fell around her, catching on the corset. No, this was definitely not working, and Bella's fingers quickly worked the binding of the corset, taking it off and letting the dress drop down to her feet. It was a long, royal blue evening gown. The décolleté straps exhibited her white neck and a part of her swan-like chest, and the slits that raced almost up to her hips exposed her long legs as she walked. It was quite comfortable, and Bella smirked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress clearly showed what was and was not under it, and Bella was very conscious of it. She decided that she liked it.

She picked blue deliberately. It was not her usual red, black or purple, that highlighted her eyes, hair and skin and made her stand out from amongst the other witches. But tonight belonged to Cissy, and she would not want to overshadow her little sister. This dress, though more provocative, would not take away from Cissy, if anything, it will add to her innocent beauty.

"Bellatrix Black!" Narcissa, who watched the whole process, exclaimed. "You cannot be seriously thinking of not wearing anything under that dress!"

"My dear Cissy, I am wearing my knickers, thank you very much. So, I am hardly "not wearing anything under that dress", as you eloquently put it." Bella smirked, as she hiked up her dress to strap her wand to her thigh.

"That is so improper," Narcissa turned up her nose in disapproval. "Like a common Muggle whore."

"So scandalous, Bella!" Andromeda quipped in from the bed, sarcastically.

Bella smirked.

"Mother is not going to let you out like that."

"Mother is too busy to care."

"Cissy, stop pestering her, it's a nice dress," Andy said, standing up from the bed.

"See? Andy likes it," Bella said, and went rummaging through her jewelry box. She picked a pair of long, white gold earrings that would visually elongate her face and a liquid-like simple necklace. Turning back to Cissy, she joked:

"Don't worry, Narcissa, I am not going to lure any potential suitors away from you. You look much prettier and way more conservative than I do at the moment. And that is what they all look for in a wife."

"Because you would know..." Andy snorted, obtaining a glare from Bella.

"But Bella…" Narcissa began, not quite convinced by her sister's arguments.

"Don't worry so much. It will be fine. I promise," Bella reiterated, slipping on her heels. "How do I look?"

"Sexy," Andy purred, coming closer.

"Completely inappropriate, but hot," Narcissa asserted, joining Bella and Andy at the mirror. With a mischievous spark in her eyes, Narcissa quickly pretended to lick her index finger and touched Bella's shoulder, making a hissing noise. "Quite sizzlin', if I do say so myself."

Bellatrix laughed.

"And that I am the bad sister? What have you been up to at Hogwarts, Cissy?"

Narcissa just smirked and moved away, and the music in the ballroom below started to play.

"So is he going to be there tonight, sister-dear?" Andy asked, grabbing Bella's arm and twirling around.

"Let go off me, Andy," Bellatrix ordered, but, rolling her eyes, continued to dance with Andy.

"If who is going to be there?"

"Bella's secret lover, of course," Andy inserted.

"Yes, yes, of course he will be there," Bellatrix mockingly played along.

"Ooooh!"

"Seriously, children…"

"I don't see why you won't tell us," Andy pouted.

"Yes, Bella, he will probably propose to you soon anyway."

"I cannot tell you, because- because…" to play up the drama, Bella let go off Andy and stood frozen in middle of the room.

"…because he is married!"

Narcissa and Andy stared at her, astounded.

Bella burst out laughing.

"That is not nice, Bella," Narcissa puffed, as she forced Bella to sit down and started applying her make up.

"Maybe she is not lying, Cissy," Andy suggested weakly.

"Andromeda, honestly," Bella grew serious. "Why is it that you think that everything in life revolves around love and romance?"

"But it does, doesn't it?" Narcissa put in quietly. "We all rush to attract attention—get married."

Bellatrix regarded Narcissa thoughtfully for a moment, but Andy, who did not hear the comment, continued the questioning:

"So who is your mystery man, Bella? You don't sneak out at night for nothing…"

"Andy, for the thousandth time—"

Andromeda put her hand to her mouth:

"It can't be. Lucius Malfoy?"

At the name, Bella's eyes snapped open, and she span around to face Narcissa, completely messing up her efforts to make Bella look more presentable.

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you!"

"Yes?"

"Lucius proposed to me at the Zabini Ball last Saturday!"

"Whoa!" Andy exclaimed. Narcissa said nothing, but the pain in her eyes did not escape Bellatrix's attention.

"Is he the mystery man, then?" Narcissa questioned weakly.

"Merlin, Cissa, no," Bella seemed almost offended at the suggestion.

"What did you tell him?" Andy inquired.

"No, of course! What else--"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And why the hell not?"

"He is not going to take it well, Bella. You know Lucius Malfoy; his ego is bigger than his fortune. A rejection is an insult to such a man."

"So what?"

"He might seek a reprisal, Bella."

"Well, when he does that, I will simply show him that a witch like _me_ does not need a wizard like _him_."

"You should be more careful, Bella," Narcissa said, her voice filled with concern.

"You should worry less, Cissy."

"I think I heard the bell!"

"Andy, we are not House-elves. We do not wait on our guests by the door."

"Let's try for some dignity, shall we?"

"But…"

"No buts. You are a Black, Andromeda. We will come down when mother tells us that it is the time."

"Fine," Andy pouted again. However, soon enough her annoyance was amended as a House-elf apparated to tell the girls that their mother wishes to see them in her parlor.

* * *

In the decorated hallway of the Blacks, their honorable guests gathered and meshed together in small groups. At the center, Walburga and Orion Black were amiably chatting with the Zabinis and the Crouches. Regulus Black, their son, Lucius Malfoy's dog, was faithfully following him around as the latter, in a somewhat demure mood, swooped around in his black robes. The elder Mr. Avery was standing with his wife and the Crabbes. The Parkinsons and the Prewetts were standing together, awaiting their hosts, and this was the group that Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black decided to join at the moment.

"…and now, all these foreigners are flooding in from Merlin knows where," Muriel Prewett complained, disdainfully watching Antonin Dolohov, who was talking to Miss Goyle.

"But Ms. Prewett, if you don't mind," Lucius interjected. "Some of these men are resourceful and smart. They are helping Britain by their presence. Besides, most of our British families share blood with them."

"That may be so, Mr. Malfoy," she agreed, but turned away from him. "But I do not approve."

Lucius Malfoy smirked at Regulus.

"Speaking of foreigners," the latter added, as Mrs. Prewett showed no interest in conversing further on the subject. "I want to introduce you to someone."

"Who would that be, Reggie?" Lucius Malfoy asked in his lazy drawl.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," the younger man responded, approaching a ring of men that formed at the entrance.

"Lestrange? Where have I heard the name before?" Malfoy mocked with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"His family is English, but they send their sons overseas to Beauxbatons."

"Oh."

"He is quite charming, and a hit with the ladies," Reggie winked.

Lucius snorted.

"Don't get your hopes up, Black," Lucius muttered as the ring of young men opened to take them in.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Avery exclaimed, giving him a friendly slap on the back.

"Don't touch me, Avery," Lucius voiced through gritted teeth.

"Ah, the famous Lucius Malfoy…" a voice drawled from the center of the group, and the men parted as a tall wizard made his way forth. He stretched out an open palm to Malfoy in greeting.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Malfoy responded, shaking his hand briefly. "I did not know that you were in England."

"Yes, I arrived only last night. In fact, I am looking to set up a permanent residence here. There are just certain things one cannot do from afar."

"I see. Well, I am pleased to... make your acquintance, Mr. Lestrange," Malfoy drawled, looking at Reggie. "Reggie, here, was eager to introduce us."

"Reggie?"

"Regulus Black, our faithful gossip-girl."

"Ah, of course," Rodolphus paused, smirking. "Likewise, then, I am pleased to acquiant myself with you, Lucius."

"He has told me a lot about you."

"Really? What did he say?"

"I believe the phrase he used was "charming" and "a hit with the ladies"," Malfoy smirked as Reggie turned a bright shade of pink.

"Interesting," Rodolphus, not at all fazed by the comment, agreed.

Any further conversation was prevented by the sound of a gong as the Black Family descended to join their guests. Cygnus Black entered with his wife on his arm, followed by the youngest, Andy and then Bellatrix. Narcissa was the last one to enter.

As his eyes fell on Bellatrix, Lucius's upper lip curled in disgust. That woman dared to slight him. Him! The heir of the Malfoys. He offered to join their bloodlines, and she laughed at him. No. Lucius Malfoy was far from hurt. He was not foolish enough to believe in love, and he was quite sure that if such a thing existed, his heart would not be set on Bellatrix Black. Still, she was a marriagable, beautiful Pureblood whose wit and intelligence would help to enhance the Malfoy genealogy. At the moment, her status reigned over all the other witches, as she was desired, either outwardly or inwardly, but almost every wizard there and she was the heir to Walburga Black. He had his reasons for wanting to marry her, and he was sure that he offered enough in return. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was very angry with Bellatrix Black.

Standing next to Malfoy, was Rodolphus Lestrange. Who newly arrived, and since he was absent from the English society for the past two years, he was clueless of the reputations and internal battles that were being fought at the moment. From the corner of his eye, Malfoy caught the other wizard's expression. It was filled with amusement, and as far as he could tell, lust, as Lestrange observed the Black sister. Malfoy shifted on his feet just to ascertain that Lestrange was charmed with the eldest Black, and that is when his plan of vengence occured to him. It was rather simple, really. Internationally, Rodolphus Lestrange held the reputation of a known womanizer. If there was one man that could destroy Bellatrix Black emotionally, it was Rodolphus Lestrange. Malfoy quickly calculated the cons and pros in his head. He was certain that he could pull of such a deed himself, for he was handsome and powerful, but Bellatrix already knew his sentiments and she would tease him sooner than fall madly in love with him. Besides, involving a third party would be more convinient, as he was finished with the Blacks and thus did not intend to waste any more time on Bellatrix Black. Besides, as long as Rodolphus stayed in England, he would provide ample competition, and Malfoy did not like the sound of that. He liked to hunt in his own territory, alone. Malfoy's smirk widened. He was certain that his plan would work.

Lucius Malfoy was so engrossed in his schemes that he barely noticed Narcissa Black who was the last one to enter the ballroom. He finally realized that the room around him grew silent, and he shifted his gaze from Bellatrix to Narcissa. And he was taken back. Lucius Malfoy prided himself in being difficult to shock, but he did not expect Narcissa Black to... well, to look the way she did.

She was positively glowing as she walked down the steps into the ballroom, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Narcissa Black was famed for her beauty, but unlike her sister, she was not feared for a poisonous tongue, scandalous wardrobe and an unhealthy knack for hexes. Number of men in attendance hoped to make an alliance with the powerful Black family through a marriage with her.

"Quite a picturesque, isn't she?" Lucius Malfoy commented in a low voice, watching Rodolphus for reaction.

"Which one?"

"Either. Take your pick, Lestrange, the Black sisters are generally tolerable."

"Tolerable? Yes, certainly."

"Tolerable, yet impossible."

"Is that so?"

"Have you not heard of Bellatrix Black?" Lucius inquired, mildly amused.

"Which one is that?"

"The eldest one. In the blue dress."

"Face seems familiar, but I cannot recall being introduced to her."

"She is... notorious."

"And why is that?"

"The woman is wild. Completely off-limits."

Rodolphus smirked, slowly becoming more interested.

"I don't have a limit."

"Lestrange, don't waste your time," Lucius advised. "She is not the flower, she is the serpent under it."

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to remind you, as young Reggie here put it, that I am "a hit with the ladies". A wild one is nothing but a mere challenge to me."

Lucius scoffed, the bile of rejection stirring within him.

"Well, then, Lestrange, I_ challenge_ you. If you can bed this woman in, say, six months," Lucius stated quite venomously, but quietly enough so that the others would not hear. "I will…"

"I heard that you own a little island off the coast of France…" Rodolphus Lestrange helpfully put in, his glistening with venom and amusement, not unlike the ones of Malfoy.

"…sign off the said family property to you."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, Mr. Lestrange, isn't there an island off the coast of Spain?"

"There might be one. I do not possess the geographical knowledge of the region."

"Mr. Lestrange…"

"This sounds like a fine deal to me, Mr. Malfoy."

The men touched their wands, and so the deal, and with it, consequently the fate of Bellatrix Lestrange and two small islands, one off the coast of Spain and one off the coast of France, was sealed.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Thanks for reading. I apologize for making Reggie kinda gay (it just happened). Also, I am really bad at writing Voldiekins, because I always end up making fun of him. Please try to take him seriously though! He is really trying hard to take over the world. Now, onto the four reviews that I got:

.Black- sorry that you had to wait so long! Thanks for the review!

SushiBar- I love Bella's early years too! I wish there was more fanfic about her and Roddy and what have you out there. Thanks for the review!

x-Scarlett-x- Yeah, Bella does not like staying at home and being bored, much. So she follows Reggie to meetings. Because she is cool like that. xD Thanks for the review!

xrazorxpiesx- aw, thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This update did not take me nearly as long as the previous one, rejoice! I do, anyway. xD Sorry, I have absolutely no idea when the next one will happen, but I shall try. I kinda wrote some of the end, so I just need the story to fill in what happens between now and then... I am rambling. Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR's. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Narcissa Black felt her face color a little as she finally entered the ballroom, accompanied by her family. She was not as confident as Bella walking in front of her, nor as excited and carefree as Andy who entered with her mother. Unlike Bella, Narcissa was not self-assured and equipped with courage to speak her mind without the fear of consequences, and unlike Andy, this was not her first ball. Still, Narcissa could not help to feel a little thrilled as everyone's eyes flew up to her. She blushed because she suddenly started to worry that her dress shows too much and that everyone present can see the tiny birthmark on her left shoulder.

Finally, the words that declared her of marriageable age and induced her into the society were spoken, and Regulus Black, her cousin, stepped forth to dance the first waltz with her.

"Dearest cousin," Rodolphus exclaimed affectionately as his took her in his arms. "You look delightful tonight!"

Narcissa, feeling quite stressed out, almost snarled at the wizard.

"Why, thank you," she said instead.

"We are enjoying excellent weather this summer," he commented, and Narcissa's expression soured.

_Weather? Really, Reggie? Really?_ She thought.

"Yes, yes we do," she agreed with him for the lack of anything better to say.

Regulus proceeded to tell her about his summer plans and experiences, promptly identifying what he had for dinner last night and with whom he spent the day yesterday. To Narcissa, whose foul mood was not lightened by her cousin's chatter, the dance felt endless. At last, the music stopped, and before Regulus had the opportunity to ask for the second dance, Narcissa excused herself from his presence and turned to seek her elder sister in the crowd. Upon finding her, she made her way towards her.

"How is dear Regulus?" Bella smirked at Narcissa as the blonde joined her, her face sullied with disgust and displeasure.

"I promise you, Bellatrix," Narcissa, exasperated, said. "I am going to murder that man one day."

"Those are strong words, Ms. Black." Lucius Malfoy, smirking, commented from behind Narcissa as he advanced closer, followed by Rodolphus Lestrange.

Narcissa blushed, "I apologize if I offended you, Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you, I was perfectly justified in my previous statement."

"No doubt," Malfoy agreed. "But such strong words do not befit a lady such as yourself."

"Ah, Lucius," Bellatrix scoffed, coming to Narcissa's rescue. "I believe that you were complaining about my dear cousin Rodolphus only last week. Among other things of course," she added, devilish spark in her eyes, intending to offend him by making a reference to his proposal to her.

Malfoy forced himself not to grit his teeth upon that hint, but smiled pleasantly instead.

"Your cousin is of excellent character, Bellatrix," he assured her. "And as much as I enjoy his company, I can find him a little aggravating at times. But we all have our faults, do we not?"

"Most certainly," Narcissa supported Lucius's reply, smiling.

"But if," he continued, turning to Narcissa. "You are looking for someone to relieve you of the pleasure of your cousin's dancing capabilities, I would be honored to be your dance partner for the following few dances."

Narcissa was rather taken back by this proposal. She had been in love with Lucius Malfoy for quite some time, but he barely noticed her before. She was used to seeing him when inquired after her sister, ignoring her for the most part.

"No, I should be honored to be yours," Narcissa smiled politely at him. "But I am not sure if my sister--"

Lucius cut her off before she had the chance to finish:

"If that is your only concern, Ms. Black, my dear companion can entertain Miss Bellatrix."

Narcissa finally turned her attention, which, before, was fully focused on Lucius to Rodolphus. She had to admit that she has never seen him before, and she quickly looked at Bellatrix to see if her sister showed any signs of recognition. But Bella, like herself, was studying the stranger, but without any previous familiarity.

"How rude of me! I did not introduce you. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black," Malfoy began formally, amused by their puzzlement and Rodolphus's silence. "I am pleased to introduce Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange to you. He just arrived to England from France."

Then he turned to Rodolphus, and not bothering to hide his smirk, said:

"Rodolphus, these are the two most beautiful women in England. Narcissa and Bellatrix of _the noble and most ancient House of Black_." he finished with a quote from their genealogy tree.

"It is pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rodolphus said, kissing their hands. "If I may be of service to your sister while you dance with Mr. Malfoy, I should certainly be delighted." He told Narcissa without as much as looking at Bellatrix. Bellatrix frowned, which did not escape Malfoy's gaze.

"Shall we dance?" Lucius asked Narcissa, smirking broadly. This was going better than he had hoped.

"Of course," Narcissa smiled, and walked to the dance floor with Lucius Malfoy, glowing with happiness.

Bellatrix was left alone with Rodolphus Lestrange.

"If you care to dance..." Lestrange said offhandedly, which surprised Bellatrix, for she was used to man oohing over her instead of treating her without much regard. The way he asked her made it seem as if he did not even care for her answer!

"Why not," she told him, and he took her hand, following Malfoy to the dance floor.

* * *

"Perhaps Lucius Malfoy will still become your son in law," Druella Black observed to Cygnus Black, watching her younger daughter dance with Lucius Malfoy.

"Apparently so," her husband agreed, holding his wife in his arms as they danced on.

"See? And you were so irate when Bellatrix rejected him," Druella scolded him softly. "There was no need for that. In fact, I do think that Narcissa might be even a better match for him. Bellatrix's temper can be too much."

"Without doubt," her husband nodded, and their eyes riveted to their eldest daughter.

"Is that one of the Lestranges?" Druella Black inquired of her husband, as she scrutinized her daughter's partner.

"Yes, that is young Rodolphus," her husband informed her.

"Interesting," Druella commented. "She did not throw him away yet."

"Bellatrix is to curious to do that, darling," Cygnus explained, smirking. "You daughter will, unquestionably, throw him away once she understands him. I do not believe that they have met before. You know, better than me, that Bellatrix likes new toys."

"I do not know where she gets that temper," Druella said dryly.

"From you, my dear."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was perturbed by her new "toy." The problem was rather simple. The man who held her in his arms at the moment was not_ her _toy. Since he offered to dance with her, he has not said one word. Sometimes, men were quiet around her because they were awed or intimidated by her. Not this one. When any other man would be ecstatic to hold her, Bellatrix Black, in his arms, this one appeared to be_ bored_. **Bored**! Bellatrix knew that she aspired a great variety of emotions amongst her associates, but she never counted boredom to be one of them. This man affronted her.

Halfway through the dance, she decided that she would not wait for him to break the silence any more. Her beauty was not her only perk. She still had her mind and wit to lure this man and add him to the list of her admires.

"Have you been in England long?" she asked him, looking up at him from her fluttering, dark eyelashes.

"Not long enough," he answered her, barely looking at her.

"That is a rather vague answer," Bellatrix responded playfully. "How is that I have never met you before, Mr. Lestrange?"

"As have been stated before, I just arrived to England," he clarified icily, and Bellatrix was somewhat taken back by such a response.

Upon her silence, he decided to add:

"My alma mater is Beauxbatons Academy," he explained. "I was born in England, but I spent most of my life abroad."

"Ah," Bellatrix acknowledged. "I do hope that you find our English countryside agreeable to your taste."

"Why, thank you," he gave her court smile. "There are certainly some pleasant sights around here," Bellatrix almost congratulated herself because he said that while looking at her and she presumed it as a compliment, but then he turned his head to motion towards Sabrina Crouch.

Bellatrix's countenance paled in anger. _Sabrina Crouch_? Seriously! The man must have the worst taste in women, she decided. By no means was Sabrina Crouch ugly. But in no way did she compare to the Black sisters. Sabrina Crouch, dancing with Avery, was a tall redhead, beautiful and well-bred, but with little substance. And she was a bore!

"You must have led a very sheltered life in France if that is the most pleasurable sight in England," Bellatrix spat spitefully, not being able to stop herself.

"To the contrary," Rodolphus disagreed with her politely. "My life in France and other countries was filled with beautiful women, Miss Black."

"I doubt that, Mr. Lestrange," Bellatrix responded with arched eyebrows, her nose contracted in disgust.

"Why so, Miss Black?"

"Judging by the sights which you enjoy..."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, no?"

"That is highly doubtful," Bellatrix decided to go all out for this one. "There are certain beauties that are admired by everyone."

"And I am sure that yours is one of that kind," Rodolphus quipped before she had the chance to elaborate.

"Apparently not, if it, in your eyes, does not measure up to the wonderful fairness of Miss Crouch," Bella snarled.

"Shame, isn't it?" he agreed, smirking at her, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

And then Bella understood. He did not think her ugly and boring. He was toying with her. She wanted to scream. No one teases Bellatrix Black that way. No. One. She clenched her teeth, and forced herself to calm down.

"A horrible shame," she agreed. "I am terribly sorry that my appearance is not as pleasant to you, Mr. Lestrange. In such a case, I believe, it would be prudent to give up the delectation of your company, and dub you free to pursue the company of Miss Crouch."

"Ah, but she appears preoccupied at the moment," Rodolphus observed, his eyes following the redhead, who stopped dancing with Avery was now standing by the wall talking to Laurie Prewett. "It seems that you shall be stuck with me for another dance."

"You have not asked me for this dance, Mr. Lestrange," Bella reprimanded him scornfully. "And what if I had promised this dance to someone else? Or if I decline?"

"You will do no such thing," Rodolphus answered with such a degree of certainty that Bellatrix almost stopped dancing with him right there and then.

"And you make such an assertion because...?"

"Because, my dear, I see right through you."

"And in that, dear sir, you are very mistaken."

With that, Bellatrix stopped dancing and walked off the dance floor, leaving Rodolphus planted there, on the dance floor, alone and dumbfounded.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, though quite engrossed in each other, watched Bellatrix stump off the dance floor.

"How unfortunate for poor Rodolphus," Malfoy commented off-handedly.

"Ah, that does not look good," Narcissa added, as Rodolphus approached the bar and gulped down a glass of firewhiskey.

"Your sister has quite a temper, if I do say so myself," Lucius told her. "And apparently, Rodolphus came to realize that."

"I hope that she did not insult him," Narcissa said worriedly. "He seemed most agreeable."

"Oh, it could have gone the other way, too," Lucius informed her.

"Oh?"

"Rodolphus has a temper himself, and sometimes he does not hold back."

"You know him well?"

"To a degree, yes."

"How interesting."

The conversation continued in such fashion through their second dance, and Narcissa was further informed to exactly what degree Lucius Malfoy knows Rodolphus Lestrange. Soon after the second dance ended, the pair split up, each following their friend to find out what happened.

* * *

Narcissa hurried to the veranda where she was sure to find Bellatrix trying to calm herself by imbibing the cold, night air.

"That impossible man!" Bellatrix was raging to Narcissa, as soon as the latter was within earshot. "I swear, Cissa, I am going to kill him. I am going to Cruciatus his stupid pride out of him! How dare he treat me that way? And that Sabrina Crouch is more sightly than I am? How dare he? That asshole! I am going to make sure that he is sorry!"

Narcissa listened to Bella rage like this for some time before she dared to interrupt her and ask her what happened.

"That pompous ass happened, that's what!" Bella clarified. "He is the most infuriating man I have ever met." and then she proceed to recount the previous events to her sister in more detail.

"That is a shame," Narcissa stated at the end, watching Rodolphus Lestrange converse with Lucius Malfoy through the window. "It is rather unfortunate that such a handsome man should have such a disagreeable character."

"Handsome?" by now, Bella had calmed down enough to reevaluate Rodolphus Lestrange in that aspect, too.

"Yes, look at him," Narcissa told her, pointing to the man through the window.

Bellatrix, even though she was angry, had to admit that Narcissa had a point. Rodolphus Lestrange was tall, with broad shoulders and a posture of confidence, even arrogance. His dark brown, almost black, hair kept falling in his eyes in a most playful manner, and his sparkling eyes, as Bellatrix had observed earlier, were a dark shade of brown. He was certainly attractive. And that infuriated Bellatrix even more.

"I cannot stand him." she said.

"I am sure that he is not that bad," Narcissa tried to make it better.

"Yes, he is!" Bella almost screamed. "I loathe him!"

"I can tell as much," Narcissa said dryly.

Bella glared at their rose garden a little bit more, but finally, she calmed down enough to think.

"He just wanted to make me angry." She declared.

"Yes, it does seem that way," Narcissa agreed.

"Well, I shall not give him the pleasure," Bella promised her sister.

"I think it's too late for that."

"Oh, no, it's not," Bellatrix muttered. "I will show him."

"Of course..."

"You doubt me, Cissa?"

"No..." Narcissa knew her sister way too well to do that.

"Shall we go back inside?" Bella said, straightening her back with a look of defiance plastered upon her features. "I would not want to deprive you of the joyous company of Lucius Malfoy."

"He is a very agreeable man, Bella," Narcissa told her before following her inside.

"To you," Bella asserted with a knowing smile.

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "To me."

* * *

"Not so easy, was she?" Lucius commented with a self-gratified smile as he approached Rodolphus Lestrange at the bar.

"She is a bitch, alright," Rodolphus agreed. "But she is not unbreakable, Malfoy."

"So it went well?"

"It went beautifully," Rodolphus told him sourly.

"She did not look happy when she left the ballroom, Lestrange," Malfoy drawled. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing," Rodolphus smirked at him. "I merely let her do and think what she wants."

"Doubtful," Malfoy commented. "She is not exactly a thinker, Lestrange."

At that, Rodolphus just continued to smirk without saying much. He thought that the night was more or less a success. He was sure that he captured the attention of Bellatrix Black, be it in a positive or a negative way, which was more than the most of the men present could have claimed.

"How was the sister?" Rodolphus asked to turn the conversation away from himself.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes, I don't think you are interested in the youngest one, Malfoy."

"She is very agreeable, if a little more boring than her sister." Lucius told him. "But then again, Bellatrix Black may be a little _too_ interesting."

"Too interesting is better than not interesting at all..."

"Lucius Malfoy!" a voice called, and Malfoy involuntarily shuddered as he recognized it. "I cannot believe that you have not introduced your friend to my company!"

Muriel Prewett made her way towards Lucius and Rodolphus, looking as batty as ever, dragging Laurie Prewett and Sabrina Crouch behind her.

"I am sorry, Miss Prewett," Lucius apologized quickly.

"As you should be," Muriel told him, peering at the handsome stranger next to him.

"My deepest apologizes," he apologized again. "This is Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus, please meet Miss Muriel Prewett, and her beauteous nieces, Laurie Prewett and Sabrina Crouch."

"Ah, how could I miss such beauty is beyond me," Rodolphus smiled at the women, kissing their hands in greeting.

"Completely understandable, my dear," Muriel told him sweetly. "So many people here, my nieces are easily overlooked."

"It is my fault that I am not very observant."

"If anything, it is Lucius Malfoy's fault for keeping your pleasurable company from us," Muriel turned to scold Malfoy. "Thankfully, Bellatrix was helpful enough to point you out to me." Muriel beamed at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus forced a smile, and turned his eyes to Bellatrix. She was dancing with some tall wizard, cheerfully smiling at him. He caught her eye, for she was watching her little scheme unfold, and her smile widened marginally.

"How considerate of her," Rodolphus forced through his gritted teeth.

"Yes, she can be very helpful when she chuses to be," Muriel agreed.

"Well, why do we stand here like this?" Lucius inquired. "Miss Laurie, would you care to dance?"

"Oh, I would love to!" Laurie Prewett said, delighted by the proposition and walked off with Lucius to the dance floor.

Rodolphus, yet again, was left standing alone with people who did not know. But this time, it was not planned. He thought of Bellatrix, and without much further determination, he asked Sabrina Crouch to dance. He quickly came to like her, even though he did not find her nowhere near as attractive as his previous dance partner. She was sweet, though not witty, and she seemed like the type that would be easily manipulated. Evenly-tempered and pretty, he was surprised that the girl had not secured a husband yet, and he vowed not be the one. He saw Bellatrix dance by few times, and when that happened, he took pains to make Sabrina laugh gleefully or exclaim in delight. Bellatrix, likewise, put on appearance of great amusement as she danced with a number of different men who never found her more pleasant than tonight. Narcissa was soon back in Lucius Malfoy's arms, and the ball continued on until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated.

Chibi Kestrel- haha, yeah, I don't know what is going to happen to my Reggie, he is a bit confused about what he is. I think he is just flamboyant. He might be gay. He might be straight. I think I will figure that out later on. For now, he is just gonna walk around and play the fool. And Voldiekins will probbaly show up sometimes soon! Thanks for the review!

DoubleIndemnity- so, your review kinda made me write this chapter. Thank you for that. xD And yes, I am serious in my profile, I love Bella/Rods. They are one of my most favorite couples. So goddamn sexy, hehe. I figured that Bella would follow Reggie because I wanted a bridge between Bella and the Dark Lord, it will be somewhat important later on, I promise. It so does come down to the pride. And other things. I love, love writing this ship. Even though, I can't write. But ANYWAYS, thanks for the review, highly appreciated!


End file.
